The Traitor
by VampyrusRed14l
Summary: Thor is in a race against time to find his way back home, to stop his brother from being a victim of the Frost Giants. With one son banished, another fatally wounded, and the Allfather in Odin's sleep, who is running the kingdom? And how did the Frost Giants get in the second time? I own nothing.


**I want to say that I own nothing of any content in the movie. I do have part of the script in here, but it all belongs to Marvel. This is NOT copyright.**

Laufey witness' Loki's revelation about his true identity and decided to plot his revenge upon Odin. Thor, now on Midgard, struggles to find his way back to his family, to help his brother, and defend their family name. Will the house of Odin fall? Or will it stand higher than ever?

 _Takes place in the first Thor movie. Set after they go to Jotunheim and battle the Frost Giants, just before Odin takes them all back to Asgard._

Lady Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Three stood on the edge of the cliff and watched as the beast that Thor just killed fell to the ruins below. Snow, dust and ice flew every which way around them, making the air much colder than before. They turned and watched as Frost Giant after Frost Giant moved in closer towards them. Thor landed just beside them, hammer raised, ready to fight. They braced themselves for the battle that was about to ensue, but suddenly a burst of light and energy raged behind them.

The Frost Giants froze in their tracks, blocking their eyes from pain that the bright light caused. The Asgardians, who stood out against all the white and blue, turned and looked on with utter surprise as the bifrost revealed someone on that very same cliff. They had not expected anyone to come to Jotunheim, let alone the Allfather, himself.

Odin sat upon his eight legged horse who neighed at the opposing creatures within it's vicinity of sight. Odin looked upon all the surprised faces of the Asgardians and the angered ones of the Frost Giants. He knew a great deal of terror had occurred and he needed to put an end to it immediately.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor's voice bellowed in the silence of Jotenheim. It only angered the Allfather even more.

"Silence!" He hissed at his eldest son. Thor looked at his father with confusion on his face. He did not know why he was so angry. He was simply defending their home They stood proud and strong in a battle with a cause as just as his, they didn't speak it out. They were warriors, well at least _he_ was.

Thor turned as suddenly Laufey, King of Jotunheim used ice to raise himself up, to face Odin at the same height. As Laufey rose, Odin couldn't help but notice that Laufey glanced at Loki. The look on his face was enough to let Odin follow his instincts to get his children out of there, and the soldiers.

"Allfather, you look weary." The ancient King spoke.

"Laufey, end this, here and now."

"You're boy sought this out." Laufey replied icily, getting angrier and angrier the more the Asgardians were in his realm.

"You're right, These were the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now. Before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War...and death." Laufey sneered. Odin was quiet for a moment. He then knew what he needed to do.

"So be it." After a moment of stillness, Odin raised his sword and the bifrost was activated just as Laufey was about to strike him. Without warning Laufey lunged towards Loki as he was lifted into the air. He felt his cold sword, made of ice, hit something, then he landed on the surface of his icy home.

As they were being transported from Jotunheim, Loki felt something sharp in his chest. He simply laid it off as something from the battle that just ensued. But, he was confused, because he could have sworn that he saw Laufey lunging at his father just as the bifrost had snatched them up. He feared that his father was impaled by that icy sword.

Everyone landed in the dome that was the work place of the Asgardian who saw all, Heimdall. A servant took Odin's horse away as the others took a moment to let what happened sink in.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor asked angrily.

"You realize what you've done? What you've started?" Odin answered. Sif noticed that another of their party was oddly quiet. She looked around and saw Loki standing exactly where he landed from the bifrost. He looked...odd.

"I was protecting my home!" Thor explained defensively.

"You cannot even protect you're friends. How can you hope to protect the kingdom? Get him to the healing room, now!" Odin bellowed. Hogun and Volstagg immeadiately began to take Fandral to the healing room. Sif meant to follow them, but she found herself walking towards Loki, who was unmoved. His appearance is was caught her eye, it was not his usual appearance. She could see sweat on his brow, and he looked as if one touch and he would fall over. The Warriors Three stopped to see what made Sif change her mind.

Thor noticed Sif's odd behavior and followed her expression and her stance towards Loki, who was simply standing still. But, now, however, they noticed that his breathing was labored and heavy. Odin turned and looked at his youngest son, he could feel something was wrong.

"Loki?" Thor asked as he walked over to his brother. He saw Loki bring his hands up to his chest, and his form appearing out of energy. As he pulled them away, they saw red, liquefied substance on his pale, shaking hand. Loki looked up from his hand and looked into the eyes of his father. With one word, Odin began to feel something that he had not felt in a very very long time...fear.

" _Father_." His voice barely a whisper, his body feeling numb, he fell to the floor.

"Loki!" Thor yelled, rushing to his brother's side. The princes' friends looking on in horror, Sif rushes to his brother's aid quickly. Odin was right beside Thor before Sif was. How? She didn't know. She never knew anyone to move so quickly, but he was Odin, King of Asgard. That was reason enough.

"Loki! Loki." Thor pleaded with his brother for a response but received none. Loki was semi-conscious, but unresponsive. Thor looked to his father in absolute anguish. Odin himself unveiled his arms from his cloak and picked up Loki. He stood and moved to the open doorway of the bifrost dome and in a flash of golden dust, he was gone. Thor, Sif, The Warriors Three, and Heimdall all looked to each other with worried and surprised faces.

"Go." Heimdall broke the silence and took his position at the center of the bifrost. Thor picked up his hammer and flew to the palace. Sif and the Warriors Three made their way quickly to the bridge and began their long walk to the city.

Odin appeared in the center of the healing room. Aesir, shocked by the sudden appearance of her king, jumped. He was holding their youngest prince in his arms, bleeding.

"Oh heavens." She exclaimed. He took Loki to the Soul Forge so that Aesir could begin her healing rituals. The king said nothing as he entered and placed his son on the table. Aesir immediately began examining the wound. She was alerted to something odd.

"Your, Majesty. He's not healing."

"What?" He simply asked looking at his most experienced healer, and one of his eldest friends.

"His magic, it's not healing him. It should at be attempting to repair the damage but it has done nothing." A spark of worry emerged in her heart for the young prince. She has treated the royal family since their two boys were young. Of course they rarely got injured enough for her to be this worried but, nonetheless she healed them quite often, mostly Thor.

Aesir looked more closely into the Soul Forge, looking at the energy in which his magic came from. With each passing second she began to fear more and more for the trickster god. She didn't want to believe her eyes so she checked a second time, and a third, and a fourth. But, no matter how many times she looked, she had the same result. Loki's magic...was gone.

"Allfather, Prince Loki's magic...it's gone." Odin looked at his healer for a moment. One son who wanted war and another who was suffering because of it. He had to take action.

"Call for the Queen, immediately. I want her with our son at all times! Inform the the Generals that no one is to leave or enter this realm!" He ordered the guard at the door.

Aesir looked on as her king left the room in a hurry and clearly very angry. She knew not of what had occurred or what was to aspire, but she was sure of one thing. If they didn't find the reason why this young prince wasn't healing, the would lose him forever.

Thor, followed by Sif and the Warriors Three, entered the healing room in a rush. Thor immediately went to Aesir who was still tending to his brother. Sif stood right behind him, allowing him some room. The Warriors three went to the beds on the other side of the room as another healer went to tend to Fandral and Volstagg.

"Aesir. How is my brother?" He asked worriedly. Aesir took a deep breath. She turned to him as another healer stepped up to tend to the wound that was immobilizing Loki. Aesir walked Thor a little ways from the table so that the other healers could tend to his brother.

"Loki's magic is somehow being frayed from healing his injury. We are researching the reasons behind it. We must make haste in finding the solution. We will find a way to restore his health to him, your highness." Thor didn't look completely convinced.

"What could have hindered his magical so greatly?" Thor was so confused. Loki had never had a problem with his magic before, well at least after he had learned how to control it.

"There can be many reasons. And we will explore each and every one until we find the right one. For now, just let us tend to him. And let him rest." Thor was very hesitant at first but, his trust in Aesir convinced him otherwise. He nodded to her, not saying anything. She nodded back and returned to Loki. Thor felt Sif's comforting arm on his shoulder and greatly appreciated her at the moment. He looked up and saw a healer standing above Fandral and another tending to Volstagg's injured arm. He made his way over to check in on his beloved friends.

"How are they?" He asked the healer. She was thin, like the Aesir, but very young. When she spoke, she would sound way beyond her years.

"They will survive their injuries your Highness. They fought bravely, though it does seem incredibly difficult to treat them." She scowled at them both. Thor smiled a little, she could have a sense of humor every now and then. Even if she didn't mean for it to be humorous.

Hogun as usual was quiet. He stood in the corner looking at all the commotion around him. He never did say much. He was eyeing Loki. He saw that Sif, too was keeping an eye on him. He was thinking that she must have come to the same conclusion. They knew who led the Frost Giants into Asgard. And they intended to find out why he did it, and what he would get out of it.

Thor saw both Fandral and Volstagg look over to Loki, who was still unconscious within the Soul Forge. He couldn't really tell what they were feeling. Everyone usually had mixed feelings towards his brother. He was so different from everyone else. Most people didn't know how to be around him, how to talk to him.

Sif and the Warriors Three gave him a hard time because he was Thor's younger brother, he was the different one who preferred to read and study than to practice jousting and talk battle tactics and strategies. He knew that at heart, they meant well. Sif believed him to be jealous of Thor.

With all of Thor's success in battles, being the first to be crowned Prince, and then King. She thought of Loki as an ungrateful, pestering little brother. From what Laufey had said on Jotunheim, she first thought of Loki being that very traitor he spoke of. She didn't want to believe it because he had never done something like that before, just small parlor tricks. Something was just not right with the Frost Giants breaking into Asgard, talk of traitors, it made her skin crawl.

"It's my fault." He said looking back at his brother. His four friends looked at him surprised.

"It's not your doing Thor. Loki was last to enter the stream of the Bifrost." Sif tried convincing him. It wasn't working.

"If I hadn't taken us to Jotunheim, he would not have been injured. And neither would Fendrel and Volstagg." His two friends looked at him with reassuring eyes. Thor wanted to believe that he wasn't the one responsible, but he was. And he had to live with that every single day in the future. He didn't know what he was going to do as Loki lay dying.

"Don't be daft! This little thing? I'll be fine. A few days and I'll be brand new!" Fandral exclaimed with glee, until the pain in his shoulder grew as he lifted it.

"You were doing what you thought was right. You were protecting your home. Maybe you were a little too...aggressive in your approach, but you were doing what you felt you should." Volstagg said, then he barked at the healer for being too rough with his frost bitten arm.

"It was a bad idea." Hogun simply said. Everyone turned to look at him. He said nothing, only looked on to the other side of the room.

"Not helping." Fandral whispered to him fiercely.

"Thor, you cannot blame yourself for something that you had no control over." Sif assured him. She had taken a step towards him and place a hand upon his shoulder. He reached up and grabbed it. He simply smiled at her and walked over to Loki. He knew that he would need to speak with his father about what happened, but for now, he just wanted to be by his brother's side. So there he stayed until the Aesir could let Loki rest. They still researched what could be blocking his magic, but they were able to conjure something up that would at least help with his wound. He just hoped that they find an answer soon.

Suddenly two guards were at the door. They stopped at the doorway and struck the floor with their staffs. Everyone looked towards the sound surprised by it. The Warriors in the far corner knew who they came for.

"Prince Thor, your father is requesting your presence in the Bifrost." They simply said. Thor looked to the others and began walking towards the door. He stopped by Aesir, who was watching the scene unfold. Her eyes were wide with attention. She knew how the princes were. She also knew that when they were sent for, it was not good. She gently took is arm, trying to tell him that things were going to be alright. He smiled and gracefully took her arm in his and thanked her with his eyes. He kept walking towards the guard. Once he reached they left, with all the others staring after them.

Thor wasn't afraid of his father. Though he was slightly worried about what was going to be his punishment for disobeying him. But, he just didn't understand it! They had broken into their _home_! They had attacked Asgardians and attempted to steal the casket, which they would likely use to destroy other realms. He was protecting his home! He was frustrated as to why father wasn't seeing that!

Even so, he would go to his father and declare that his actions were not the cause of the threat of war. He would explain to his father that what his did was right! It is what a king would and should have done. But, his father had grown weary and foolish in his old age. He was not the king he once was. And Thor was afraid that he wasn't too keen on accepting that.

Once at there, he first saw Heimdall, standing outside of the Bifrost dome. He stood with his arms behind his back, looking forward, as if expecting Thor. With his gift of all seeing and all knowing, of course, he knew that Thor was coming. Also his father had summoned him there so obviously he would know that he was coming.

"Heimdall."

"Your Highness."

"Is there any way you can tell me what's going to happen in there?" He pointed inside the dome.

"No." Thor just nodded. He took a moment of silence before he entered.

As he walked in, he saw his father standing at the center of the Bifrost, where Heimdall usually stands. He was quiet and still. He stood looking out into the stars, pondering. Pondering about what, Thor could think of quite a few things. He walked towards where his father was looking to. He stood watching the stars as well. Both stayed silent for a moment.

"Father-" Thor began to speak but was cut off by his father's voice.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." His voice was so calm, without malice, only accusation.

"I did it to protect my-"

"Home? Yes, yes you've claimed that to be the reason for your actions! 'A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it'. You've sought it out, and war is coming."

"The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I taught you, about a warriors patience."

"While you wait, and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done, you'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls." With those words the Allfather could not contain his anger any longer. He lashed out.

"You are vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor fought back. Odin was quiet for a moment. He, in that moment, realized the truth. He was not yet ready to rule. His pride and ego were too large for a true king to shine through. He lowered his head in sorrow.

"Yes, I was a fool, to think you were ready."

"Father." Thor took a step towards his father.

"Thor Odinson, you have defied the expressed command of your king. In your arrogance and stupidity you have opened these peaceful realms, and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" Odin's voice grew louder with each sentence. As he spoke the last few he raised Heimdall's sword and angrily inserted in the Bifrost opening mechanism. Bolts of electricity appeared above their heads as the Bifrost began to groan, the walls began to turn and the energy quickly building up. Thor looked down in shame as his father took action. He walked down to his son and began stripping him of his name, his birthright, and his power.

"You're unworthy...of these realms! You're unworthy of your title! You're unworthy!...of the loved ones...you have betrayed." He looked into the eyes of his father and saw that betrayal. He saw the disappointment, the sorrow in his father's eyes. He hated it! It made him feel so small.

Odin and Thor stood still for a moment both breathing heavily, both feeling the anguish of Odin's words. Words Odin never thought he would ever say to one of his sons. He always believed that his son would do him proud, and over the years he has, until today. He carried a heavy heart as he did what he did next.

"I now take from you, your power! In the name of my father, and his father before! I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" He took the hammer from Thor's very own hands! He pointed it towards his son. With a jolt of power and energy, Thor was thrusted backwards into the stream of the Bifrost. As his son went through the ancient force, he took his hammer and whispered his own magic.

"Whosoever wields this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." He then took the hammer and thrusted it into the Bifrost's energy stream.

Wherever he may be, Thor must learn the lesson that has been put into motion. He must return to them not a boy, but a man. A man who can fight a war but not seek it out. Odin had faith that his son would be able to do just that and return to them.

If he is worthy.


End file.
